Orphan
by Jade.Parchment
Summary: "Tom" Mrs Cole said "This is Amy" she introduced me. I smiled weakly at the handsome boy but his expression didn't change..."He Swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it"...
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this story like I get most of my ideas...in the middle of the night...This story is about the young girl 'Amy Benson' from the orphanage in which Tom Riddle grew up who he took to the cave...I hope you enjoy it...x**

**Disclaimer...**Anything you recognize is NOT mine...x

"NO!" I screamed loudly as the old bat tugged at my waist forcing me inside the mangy, old building. "DON'T GO! I screamed at my mother who was standing at the steps of the orphanage. My throat and my lungs were aching in protest but I had to scream to stop her from going. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I screamed louder. Her face, which was draped in cloth, wore a slight sad expressionbut her eyes looked relieved as the burden she'd had to bear for nine years was being taken off her hands now. She smiled a sad smile before turning round and she walked round the street without looking back. "STOP!" I screamed but she didn't turn round and I watched her walk round the corner.

The skinny woman with a pointed chin still didn't let go of me when my mother had turned round the corner and I carried on screaming for her and I started kicking and trying to break free. The woman was stronger than she looked and kept a tight hold without saying a word. She was used to seeing this, I thought, as many children just like me had been dumped here. I was weak so there really wasn't any competition with me and her as I hadn't had a proper meal for days and I was really tired. My mother had tried to take good care of me but she had made a mistake bringing me here to this dump. We were fine together, okay we were hungry, dirty and tired but we were fine and she was taking good care of me. I loved my mother and she had always been good to me but I hated her for taking me here.

I was crying furiously and I could tell my hair was wet and matted together with tears. I knew my mother was gone but I didn't want to accept it. She would come back if I told how much I needed her and how she was a great mother but this cruel woman wouldn't let me go to her.

The woman had managed to turn round and shut the door with her foot. She still held me back but with one arm and with the other she locked the door.

That was when she let go of me and I rushed up to the door trying to open it. I was too small to reach the big locks. "MOTHER COME BACK!" I screamed at the door. My fists pound against the big wooden door in a feeble attempt to get it open. The woman was still watching me but I didn't care. This woman as a servant of Satan trying to keep me away from my Mother and she deserved to burn in the fiery pits of hell along with her master.

The pounding on the door didn't open it though and I knew I would never be able to but I kept trying.

"Dear" the skinny woman said to me putting her hand onto my shoulder gently which I shook off immediately "She's gone"

I didn't turn round to face her and instead I pounded on the door harder and harder. My tears were flowing like a river and my tiredness was becoming stronger. "Come back" I whispered to the door. My mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. I slumped down the wall at the bottom crying quietly whilst shaking all over. The separation was slowly sinking in and as much as I hated the fact she had gone I knew I would never see her again.

The skinny woman held her hand out which I held and she took me up the big fleet of stairs which were opposite the big wooden doors.

My howling had stopped but tears were still flowing down my cheeks rapidly and I was whimpering every step I took because I knew it was one step away from my mother.

The woman took me into a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. There was an old wooden chair which had a puddle of sawdust round it.

"Dear, sit down" the skinny woman said simply and I walked over to the old bed and sat down on the grey, scratchy bed sheets. The woman followed and sat down too. She sat down next to me but I shuffled away from her to the other end of the bed. She sighed but did not move nearer towards me and started to speak.

"I know this must be hard for you but this is your home now and this is your bedroom". She said looking at me but I looked down at the floor not wanting to hear her final words. "I am Mrs Cole, the matron, and I am going to look after you" she said to me "Now, dear, what is your name?" she asked. I looked up at her pale long face and she smiled a little at this but I did not return it.

"Amy, Ma'am" I said but I hiccoughed half way through as I was still crying. She smiled again and then said

"You can call me Mrs Cole" she said "Everyone else does, there is no need to be polite" I nodded my head.

"Okay" I said simply feeling quite dead inside.

"Now Amy" Mrs Cole said pronouncing my name clearly and slowly "Can you tell me a bit about yourself as you mother failed to do so" I could hear some anger in her tone as she mentioned my mother and I felt anger flare up to in my stomach as she had talked badly about my mother. How dare her! This woman did not know my mother how dare she judge her. But thinking about it my mother had abandoned me and I hated her too even if I wanted her to come back again and take me. That was what I wanted the most out of the whole world.

Although Mrs Cole did not know my mother she knew that she had abandoned me and Mrs Cole, because of this, thought she was a bad mother. My mother was not bad but as Mrs Cole had to deal with the bad Mother's children every day I knew why she must feel like this.

"How old are you, Amy?" Mrs Cole asked

"Nine" I muttered

"Okay" Mrs Cole said acknowledging my age. I must have seemed a bit younger because my lack of food must have made me smaller. "What is your last name?" she asked.

"Benson" I said without any emotion in my voice.

"Thank you Amy" Mrs Cole said and looked at me in the eyes "I know this is hard for you-"

"No you don't" I muttered quietly and I didn't care if she heard or not. Nothing mattered anymore now that the most important person in the world was gone. I didn't know if she heard me or not but she carried on speaking anyway.

"So I appreciate your cooperation" If this was cooperation I wondered what not cooperating was. I decided to try harder to be less cooperative next time, if there was a next time; I doubted she would need any more information to go on the forms she needed to fill. "Like with all the other Orphans, I will wake you up when it is time for breakfast" she stated and she started to get up, stretching her legs. I flinched when she said orphan and it finally dawned on me that that was what I was now. Orphan meant that you had no parents and I had none. I had never known my father but I had never known any different so I didn't mind but of course I would love to meet him because mother said he was a wonderful man but now that my mother was gone I would miss her because I had known better and I would always want things to go back to the way things were. I was an orphan now because I had no parents. They had abandoned me like I was rubbish. At least there were other children that knew how I felt. "You will get changed out of your night wear which is under the sheets of the bed and come down stairs were I will introduce you to the other children" I didn't know if I really wanted to meet the other children and I didn't like been told what to do. Mother had never told me what to do just what I shouldn't do and she had given me guidelines. "You may stay up for a bit but you must stay in your room before you go to sleep" Mrs Cole said "Good night Amy" she said pronouncing my name clearly and slowly again before opening the door.

There was a sharp intake of breath as she opened the door as something had obviously shocked her. My street child instincts took over and I shot off my bed to see what it was that had surprised her.

"Oh" Mrs Cole said realizing her breath "Hello Tom".

There was a young boy about the same age as me standing at the door. He looked taller and older but I was small because I had been on the streets for so long. He had dark brown long-ish hair and the most beautiful brown eyes which were so dark they could have been mistaken for black. He was extremely handsome even for a young boy but his expression was hard and cold and I felt taken aback at this and he glared at me, who was standing behind Mrs Cole. I wondered what I had done as his expression suggested I had caught him doing something he shouldn't be doing. I realised then that he was listening in.

"Tom" Mrs Cole said "This is Amy" she introduced me. I smiled weakly at the handsome boy but his expression didn't change.

My head started to hurt then and there was a definite pain in my head just like a migraine which I had got several times before.

"Ow" I said, surprised, as I clutched my head.

"Amy, are you okay?" she asked. The boy, Tom, didn't move but Mrs Cole turned round to look at me.

"Yes-er-No" I said "I'm fine" I said "I've just got a headache" I explained "I think I'm going to bed now" I stumbled backwards and sat on the bed.

"Okay dear" Mrs Cole said warily glancing between me and Tom. "Goodnight Amy" she said before turning to Tom who was still standing outside the room who hadn't appeared to have moved since we found him. "Say Goodnight Tom" Mrs Cole said but Tom's lips pressed into a straight line and instead of saying anything he nodded at me. Mrs Cole sighed and shut the door it seemed that the nod was the best she would ever get out of Tom.

Once the door had shut my headache suddenly vanished strangely but nevertheless I still got undressed into the nightey under the tatty covers and laid down ready to go to sleep.

This bed was incredibly comfy even though it was quite scratchy. I snuggled down quickly as the bed, compared to living on the streets and sleeping on the hard floor, was like heaven.

I went to sleep quickly and to my surprise I started to dream. I hadn't dreamt in a long time and I had never used to like to either. My dreams were often replaying the worst bits of my life over and over when I used to have them when I was little.

This dream was different though. It was a strange dream, plagued by the young, handsome boy, I had seen. Tom. There was something strange about him. I didn't care though he had been abandoned, just like me...

**I think I like this story...Let me know what you think...Review Please...x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to pester you guys for reviews but I would like some so...you know what to do...I hope you enjoying it so far...J.P...X**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own HP but I do NOT and if I did would I really be writing a FF? - I'll let you answer that...x

"Amy" Mrs Cole called. I was already awake and I had been awake for a while but there was nothing urging me to get up so I was waiting for Mrs Cole to come in. I felt dead. "It's time to get up" she called to me before leaving my bedroom and shutting the door.

Groggily I got up and swung my legs over the bed so I was sitting up. I got dressed and ran my scrawny hands through my hair before walking out of the bare bedroom before finding my way down the big flight of stairs.

Mrs Cole was waiting for me at the bottom. "Good, you're up" she said before pointing to the door on the right. "This is the dining room where you will have all your meals" I was only just listening to her instead I was looking longingly at the big wooden door to the outside. It was where my mother was.

Mrs Cole put a hand on my back and drove me through the door into the dining room.

There were several children in the room all staring straight at me. Their eyes were all piercing me but one stood out the most of all. Tom. The other eyes seemed to be staring out of curiosity but Tom looked like he was glaring because of hatred.

"Everybody this is Amy" Mrs Cole said pushing me forward. "Amy Benson"

"Hello Amy" all the children chorused well sans one. They were obviously used to this.

"I expect you to look after her" She said before taking her place at the head of the table and I took the spare place next to her and looked down at my plain porridge in front of me.

"Let us say the Lord's prayer" Mrs Cole said and bowed her head which all the children did as well so I followed whilst peeking up at Mrs Cole to see what she as doing. "Our father in heaven hallow be your name..." Mrs Cole was saying some kind of prayer to God, mother had taught me about God and how he had created us all but I wasn't a great believer any more if there was a God he wouldn't have separated me and my mother.

I took this opportunity to look around the table at the other children. I noticed Tom wasn't bowing his head and instead he kept it tall and proud. The other children looked quite plain and all looked quite dead. After all they had no parents and nothing to live for. There was this one child who looked quite jolly and he had quite a large build and he looked quit muscular he looked older and stronger than everyone else and he wore a small smile on his face but it wasn't a friendly one it was one of smugness or arrogance as if it was etched onto his face even when we were doing something as plain as saying Grace.

"...lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for the kingdom, the power and the glory are yours now and forever, Amen" Mrs Cole finished and the other children repeated "Amen" and so did I but a little too late. I noticed that Tom didn't move or didn't say anything at all and kept his head high.

Everybody's heads rose so I made mine. We took into our porridge which was delicious but the other children didn't seem to share my opinion as their noses were wrinkled at the porridge as if it was dirt. Tom didn't touch it at all, he remained as still as a statue. Nevertheless the rest of the children ate it.

I felt a sharp kick from under the table "Ow" I said

"Amy?" Mrs Cole asked "Is it your headache again?" I was going to answer when I received another kick I looked up from underneath the table and saw the big boy staring at me, with his eyes narrowed, telling me to be quiet.

"Yes" I replied. I didn't know why I was letting me lie for him. It was probably because I didn't care anymore but still I did not like being pushed around.

The boy wore a smug expression whereas everybody else was looking worriedly at me. They obviously knew what was going on as this boy was a bully.

I got another kick but I gritted my teeth instead of shouting again. I was going to have a large bruise.

We had all eaten our porridge and were in silence. The other children were staring intently at Mrs Cole and waiting for her to tell them they could go.

"Okay Children" Mrs Cole said finally "You can go and play in the garden" everyone rushed out of their chairs and scrambled away. I was left in the dining room with Tom. We both looked at each other before turning away then climbing off our chairs gently and took our chairs in. Mrs Cole beamed at us before walking out the room.

I walked to the door and Tom did so as well. I waited at the door for him but he walked past me without saying anything or looking at me. I saw him go up stairs without making a noise even though the stairs were terribly creaky. Feeling hurt I followed the sound of the other children to the garden.

The garden was at the back of the orphanage and it wasn't big. There weren't any toys in it or anything like that except for a sand pit in the corner in which the sand was mixed with dirt. There was a large oak tree in the middle but there were hardly any leaves on it and it looked how I felt-dead.

I walked over to the corner near the sandpit on my own and sat down watching the other children for a while. I zoned out forgetting I was even there.

"Oy" I jumped as the big boy approached me.

"Er-Hello" I said, nervously

"Your new" he stated "There is something's you need to know" he said standing imposingly in front of me.

"I'm Billy" he said "Billy Stubbs"

"Hello Billy" I said, trying to be polite even though I was scared, this boy must be eleven at least.

"Shut up" he said, I gulped, "I am the boss round here so you've got to do what I say"

"Why?" I said, mustering up my courage. He looked taken a back at this.

"Why?" he repeated, fuming. "Alan, over here" he called menacingly.

The boy named Alan turned in our direction and walked over to us. "Belt" he requested his hand out. The boy wormed his belt out of his beige trousers and handed it to Billy.

The other children had come round to watch. Some of them had worried expressions on whereas some of them looked full of anticipation and glee.

Billy took the belt and swung in back the he struck me with it so that the large metal end hit me. I yelled.

"That's why" he said and laughed at my pain. "Now you will do what I say"

"No" I said, I wasn't going through that pain for nothing. I was a stubborn little kid and I had always been.

"Fine" he said simply before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards him his wrapped the belt round my neck and pulled against my back, strangling me.

I couldn't breathe. My lungs were aching for air which I couldn't give. I was close to passing out.

"Stop" I heard a clear and equally menacing voice call out. Billy dropped me and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Riddle" Billy said "Come to play?" he sneered. Tom didn't say anything but he kept staring at Billy. "You next, Riddle?" Billy asked, mockingly but Tom didn't move. Billy turned to me and grabbed my arm hoisting me up.

"Touch her and I'll hurt you" Tom stated not moving.

"Really?" Billy sneered "How?" he sneered

Just then one of the large branched of the big oak tree fell down with a thud. All the children jumped violently as it landed, Billy and I included, but Tom didn't move his eyes didn't even glance over to the tree branch.

Billy let go of me his eyes wide.

"Freak" Billy spat at Tom as Tom turned round and started to walk into the house. I raced after him. My back and neck were still hurting.

"Tom?" I asked, speechless "How?" he turned round to face me. His eyes were glaring and for a moment I thought I saw them turn red but when I looked again they were back to the dark brown. "Thank you" I said nervously, not sure what to say and strangely he smiled at me, a small smile but nevertheless a smile, I smiled back and he turned round and entered the house.

One of the orphan girls came up behind me as Tom was disappearing into the orphanage.

"Did you just make Tom Riddle smile?" she asked, mouth open.

"Er-yes-why?"

"He never smiles" she stated looking impressed. Not sure what to say I just smiled a small nervous smile back at the girl who just said "its weird how that tree branch fell wasn't it" she said

"Yes" I agreed.

"Riddle's a freak" she stated

"I don't think so" I said and she looked at me as if I was mad and shook her head.

"He is" she said "You shouldn't stand up to Billy, he has a Rabbit with rabies and it'll bight you if you do"

"It won't have rabies otherwise Mrs Cole wouldn't let him keep it" I said "I'm going inside" I said before turning and going into the house leaving her there.

"Oh my-" I said staring at the ceiling. There was a small brown rabbit suspended from the ceiling with a rope around his neck. It was dead. I screamed and soon everyone filed into the porch.

"My rabbit!" Billy growled as he saw it.

Mrs Cole flew round the corner looking for the source of the commotion.

"Where's Riddle?" Billy spat. "He did this!"

"Calm down dear" Mrs Cole said to Billy but she still Called Tom "Tom" she called "Tom come here".

Tom appeared soon after in the doorway without looking at either Billy or the rabbit.

"Yes?" he asked

"Freak" Billy spat at him

"Did you do this, Tom?" Mrs Cole asked

"No" Tom replied simply

"He did! He did" Billy persisted "He did do it you blind old bat!" Billy screeched.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language Billy" Mrs Cole said "And I don't see how on earth Tom could have done it anyway" Billy huffed loudly "Children if you can't play nicely then you shall not play at all" Mrs Cole said before walking down the hall.

"I suggest you go and play, Stubbs" Tom sneered at Billy before turning and following Mrs Cole down the corridor.

The other children returned to the garden as did I and I sat down on my own thinking about Tom, the branch and the rabbit.

**I felt like doing a limerick for my author's note so what the heck...**

_***Cough**Cough* *Cough***_

_**I have wrote a story for you,**_

_**So for something for me could you do?**_

_**How does the story go?**_

_**How well does is flow? **_

_**So now could you write a review...?**_

**Not just a pretty face am I...lol...So can you go and review now cos I put a lot of effort into that limerick...well...not really cos it only took twenty second max but anyway...now seriously could you go and review now cos I'd like some...Review Please...x...J.P...X**


End file.
